


trapped in a island with amity blight

by ObviousProcrastination



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Being stranded, F/F, I repeat, Trapped in a Island, Witches, or whatever, there make be snakes, this fic is a joke, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObviousProcrastination/pseuds/ObviousProcrastination
Summary: luz runs away from home on her moms small boat while amity is on a magic cruse ship and a storm comes and they both fall but caus luz cant swim and amity is a really good swimmer she saves her but they get stuck on a island together so a witch and a normal teenage girl stuck on an island what will happen well they fall in love or get hungrey and eat each other read this book to find outPLEASE VERYONE THIS FIC IS A JOKE IM CRYING THIS ISNT SERIOUS
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Trapped on an island with Amity Blight

Luz’s pov

“Mum this is what I want to do with my life I have always wanted to become an witch and not some freakin doctor ”I screamed at my parent.

“No Luz you are not going to waste your life on some witching career life’s to short” my mom yelled. “and you’ll go on the drugs like all the other witches ”

“ not all the witches are on drugs mom” I said.

“ really then name one then”.

“ Amity Bligihgt” I said as I smiled at the thought of her amity was my biggest witchy crush im like obsessed over her .

“that’s not the point your going to become a doctor no matter what u say “ my mom screamed .i just ran up to my room . my room had a amity blight pillow and a amity lamp posters mat even a amity teddy bear everything was of amity .i slammed the door shut and I layed on my bed thinking I could run away but where would I go how would I go there oh I know in my mom’s shed she has a small boat and I can sail to Wollywood(witch hollywood) and become an witch I thought. I lied on my bed for 3 hours thinking and at 3:00 am I decided to pack my suitcase. cause I was going to Wollywood I put on my otter suit. I got when last year for my 14th birthday I’m turning 15 in 2 weeks.i picked up my suitcase and tiptoed down stares trying not to wake anyone and opened the door. When I opened the door a bunch of cold air hit me I made my way to my moms shed and dragged the boat to the water lucky I live near the beach I thought to myself then when I finally got in the water I started puddling my boat and then I was of .

Amity blight pov

I got dressed in my 50 dollars orchid shirt and cowl and when I went outside my magic carriage was waiting for to take me to the magic cruise ship it is Boscha birthday today I know bosca because she is in school with me.when the magic carriage stoped my magic carriage driver opened the door for me and I went inside the magic cruise ship it was huge .i put my present for boscaea on the table with like 100 or more presents on it and then I saw Bosceha coming my way

“Amity long times no see im so glad you could make it how are you” bosca said.

“ hey bosch im good yourself” I said as the boat started moving.

“ im great well now that you’re here” she said as she started twirling her hair and giggling was boscaha seriously flirting with me .

“ oh um happy birthday” I said as I backed away from her cause she was really close to me I mean I like bosch but I just like her as a friend .

“ oh thanks so how have u been lately” she said.

“ me I’ve been good” I said.

“ that’s good well I’ve been horrible I got dumped twice in a row and right now im looking for the right guy” she said.i wonder why bosch was telling me this were friends but she never tells me something straight away maybe shes had a little to much to drink(apple juice becase there 14) Bosch then moved really close to me and said

“ wow its cold can I borrow your cowl “. i didn’t want to but I didn’t want to eb rude so I gave it to her.

“ hmm im still cold” she said as she put her head on my shoulder and I got a little unconfutable so I jumped up and said

“ I don’t mean to be rude but I just need some air” before she could replie /i ran outside and closed my eyes it was so windy and loud I could hear the waves then I opened my eyes and gasped a huge wave came towards the boat and I fell

Luz’s pov

I have been on this boat all day since 3 in the morning and now it was 10:00 at night and I was really tied .It started pouring rain and the wind was so loud and the waves started to get bigger I started to panic and I didn’t know what to do .i thought that maybe I should go back home but ill be at Hollywood in 3 hours but then a huge wave came and I let out a scream before I fell.

Amitys pov

I heard a girl scream and I started swimming to where the sound came from it was hard to swim with all the huge waves and the water was freezing but I’ve done private magic swimming lessons since I was 3 and I still do them now every Sunday. I swam till I saw a small wooden boat it was upside down so I swam under water and I saw a human I lifted her up in my arms and continued to swim I saw a island around 50 meters from here so I swam to it with the human still in my arms .


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2

Amitys pov

I got to the island and put her on the sand she had beautiful short brown hair and her face was not pale because shes not white but she was cold. i Leaned in closer to her and did mouth to mouth.

Luz’s pov

I gasped as I opened my eyes to see amity blight looking down at me.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh” I screamed as I got up to run but I fell down. Amity came up and lifted me up and sat me down on a log.

“Are you ok you broke your leg” she said.

“Why the hell am I in an island with amity blight and a broken leg am I dreaming” I asked.

“I’m afraid you’re not you fell out of your human boat and I did to I heard you scream so I brought you here ”amity said .i couldn’t help it so I started crying. Amity pulled me into a hug

“It’s going to be ok were going to get out of here” amity whispered in my ear .then she got up.

“Where are you going “I asked?

“It’s ok I’ll be back I’m going to get us some food an dlook for some help”.

“Amity please don’t leave me hear there make be snakes what if you don’t come back “I said worried.

“I’ll be back I promised before I could respond amity walked of.

Amitys pov

I called for help but nobody could hear me .this island looks totally empty not a single witch or human or whatever is in this island .i continued to walk the island was huge what if I get lost I found a tree with magic fruit in it(idk like it has teeth or some shit like that) and I climbed up it. I picked up the fruit and climbed back down then I looked around what way did I came.

“Oh crap I’m lost ”I said to myself


End file.
